Elves
Elves are one of the oldest races populating the worlds. They come in a wide array of subspecies, each differing culturally and genetically from their ancestors. All elves are descended from the Highborne. The first race of elves. Elves naturally evolve over a few centuries to take on traits befitting where they live. As such each also takes on a new name corresponding to the element they evolve to match. Highborne: The progenitors for all other elven races. They hail from the world of highborea, a mono-racial paradise world infused with Arcane magics. High Elves: The closest descendants of the Highborne, these elves live in cities built upon the ancient ruins of Highborne outposts. Because of the arcane energies left in the Highborne's wake, the High Elves are very similar in nature to the Highborne. They do not enjoy the same mastery of magic that the Highborne do but are instead more physically gifted, finding themselves taller and overall more capable than their smaller ancestors. Frost Elves: The Frost Elves as their name would imply tend toward icy climes. They have a strong proclivity for frost magic. Due to the lack of easily accessible iron in the areas they live the Frost Elves developed a form of magically manipulated ice that does not melt and bears similar strength and durability to regular steel. Their cities often employ Frosteel in their contruction, creating marvelous palace structures from shimmering glacial ice and frosteel upon a base of stonework. The Frost Elves have a small standing army but enjoy one of the largest Naval forces in Aspia. Flame Elves: Flame Elves are one of the more rare subspecies of elves, those making their homes near Volcanic terrain. The Flame Elves create their homes out of obsidian and volcanic rock and are one of the few elves to resort to shamanism and make much use of geomancy. While the Flame Elves have one of the smallest populations, they make up for this with a standing army of battle mages backed by devastating phoenix cavalry, fire elementals and some of the most formidable defensive techniques known to the world. Tempest Elves: Tempest Elves are those that spend their lives far above the ground. Often living near mountain peaks or on cliffside settlements. They specialize in aerial combat, often making their homes near Drakes and Rocs and taming these would be predators for their benefit. The Tempest Elves are the rarest of elves and also the most passive. They often choose to avoid conflict, choosing instead to remain elusive and move away to safer climes. This not to say they are defenseless however as they make widespread use of air cavalry and have some of the most skilled archers in the world, often able to fight from mountback nailing targets from hundreds of feet below with perfectly placed shots. Wood Elves: The Wood Elves are those that choose to live among the trees. They have a strong connection with nature, devoting themselves deeply to druidism and the protection of nature. They form close bonds with the woodland spirits and treeants as well as the beast's themselves. They are extremely reclusive, remaing aloof and avoiding contact with outsiders where possible. Even their cities are able to hide, their tree houses often being made within the boughs of ancient Treeants, giving their entire cities the ability to walk away or fight back when necessary. Dark Elves: One of the most wicked and sinister of the mortal races. The Dark Elves have spent their time in the shadows, devolving into a depraved and maniacal race of sadists and hedonists. They care nothing for other races, viewing them as lesser beings and indeed they often view eachother as such as well. They are incredibly selfish, motivated almost entirely by their own individual interests. The only way such a society could ever exist is through rule with an iron fist. The Blood Elves are a sect of dark elf vampires that rose to prominence, using their powers to subjugate the rest of the dark elves and manage to build a functioning society albeit one that runs rife with political and literal backstabbing and manipulation in furtherance of individualistic goals. The Dark elves enjoy a potent marriage to unholy magics, specializing in necromancy and demonology as well as widely forbidden blood magic.